


Where I Want To Be

by larxenethefirefly



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gift Fic, His Dark Materials AU, M/M, bamf couple goals, tp discord secret Santa 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larxenethefirefly/pseuds/larxenethefirefly
Summary: Jesse and Hanzo go on vacation, and still end up doing their jobs anyway.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	Where I Want To Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youraveragejoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youraveragejoke/gifts).



> Merry Christmas youraveragejoke! They asked for a HDM au with Jesse's daemon being an armadillo and Hanzo's an onagadori, as well as their daemons cuddled up next to the fire. I also managed to fit the gas station robbery prompt in there as well!
> 
> This was supposed to be done way earlier, but the original story just wasn't cooperating and then I went on vacation and my free time was next to nothing. I'm so sorry it's late and somewhat short ;-; there were several more ideas I wanted to include (as well as my personal headcanons on why their daemons are as stated above) but I couldn't figure out how to put it in there and was already late. Hope you enjoy anyway!
> 
> Thank you to FeatheredSchist and DivinePoison for the betas!

Despite running into heavy traffic from the airport, the drive was altogether quite pleasant. They only stopped a few times along the route where the view was especially scenic to take pictures, but they arrived at their reservation in the mountains on time with plenty of sunlight to spare.

The cabin was cozy, easily defensible, and out of sight from the road. Sandy and Asahi immediately claimed a corner, the daemons watching as their people unloaded the car and worked on securing the cabin best they could. A few cameras and booby traps later, they were as safe as they could be in the cabin, and only took a trip into town to get enough groceries to last the week. 

“Home sweet home, for now,” Jesse said after they put the last thing away. “I don’t know about you, but I’m looking forward to a week of doing nothing.”

“Absolutely nothing?” Hanzo asked, eyebrows raised as he traps Jesse against the counter. “You sure?”

“Well, I might have a thing or two in mind…”

Hanzo steps away abruptly, leaving Jesse’s hands grasping at air. “On second thought, nothing sounds excellent.”

Jesse blinked after Hanzo’s retreating form, then laughed and gave chase. 

\---

Despite the distraction Hanzo’s something provided, it wasn’t long until Jesse was pacing the cabin, his restlessness making him move, which increased Hanzo’s agitation. They attempted a board game that came with the cabin, but neither of their hearts were in it, and it wasn’t long before Jesse was once again nearly running laps around the room. 

If asked, he couldn’t even explain why. Some part of it was due to his many years on the run breeding a paranoia about sitting still too long. Another bit was because Blackwatch, and by extension Reyes, had made him a man of action and idleness didn’t suit him. Most of what he was feeling was simply a large, incomprehensible knot of sensations he didn’t particularly feel like unraveling. 

Even his daemon, who was usually good at figuring out the root of Jesse’s issues, couldn’t calm him down. When Sandy attempted to stop him he simply scooped her up in his arms and resumed the laps. She gave Hanzo a resigned look over Jesse’s shoulder, who sighed and told Jesse to dig out his hiking boots, there was a trail not too far from here that would help with his restless energy.

They stopped at a gas station to get snacks and refill the tank, Hanzo staying with the car as Jesse went inside to get what they needed. Plenty of water to be safe, a few granola bars, and the bandaids Hanzo insisted he didn’t need but his new boots would require. Already the tension that had gripped him was starting to loosen, which of course was when three idiots decided to rob the gas station.

The downside of being in the middle of nowhere was that it took ages to get anywhere- and for anyone to get to you. The store looked like it still existed in the 30’s, and only accepted cash. Jesse knew the man behind the counter had a shotgun back there, but one of them hopped the counter before the teller could react to prevent him from getting the gun.

“Alright everybody, this is a robbery!” someone shouted, as if that wasn’t cliche enough. Considering there were only three people in the store besides them, Jesse didn’t know what they hoped to gain from this. “Pass over all money and valuables, and no one needs to get hurt.”

Sandy looked at the man’s daemon, who was some sort of rodent. “Can’t you talk some sense into him?”

The daemon opened its mouth to respond before the man gave it a stern look. It shrunk back, embarrassed, before scurrying up the man’s pant leg to disappear into his coat.

“Sorry to break it to you fellas, but I don’t have anything of value on me,” Jesse said, drawing attention away from the teenager who had been stocking shelves. The girl was shaking in fear. “But I would suggest you leave before I get bored or my sweetheart realizes something is wrong. Trust me, you don’t want him in here.”

The man sneered. “Don’t bother. We hold all the power here. Just hand over your money or your daemon gets it.”

Jesse rolled his eyes. “She’s an armadillo, dumbass. She’s bulletproof.”

“No she ain’t,” the man scoffed, raising his gun. 

His friend behind the counter piped up. “No, I think he’s telling the truth. I read somewhere that an armadillo’s armor can stop a bullet.”

“Then how do they become roadkill?”

“Cars heavier than a bullet, Carl,” the friend argued back. “Besides, I had one wreck my truck when it jumped and hit the undercarriage. Normal animals can’t do that.”

Jesse looked at the guy guarding the door. “Seems like you’re the tie breaker.”

The man shrugged. “I’m just here because I owe them a favor, man. I don’t give a rat’s ass.”

Carl at least seemed to be wavering. “Why are they so easy to kill, then?”

“They got squishy bits, you know. Sneak up on one and they’re easy to kill. Their eyesight is shit.”

Sandy seemed to be delighted by the conversation”It’s true! Can’t even tell what your friend by the door looks like.”

The friend gestured triumphantly. “See! Bulletproof!”

“I have excellent hearing, though,” Sandy continued. “That’s also how I know your friend is unconscious.”

Both whirled to face the door, where Hanzo stood over the body of the third man, looking at them cooly over the top of his sunglasses. Asahi was perched on his shoulder regally, his tail feathers draped over Hanzo’s shoulder and forearm, as if Hanzo was carrying a train. “I was wondering what was taking my partner such a long time. Stands to reason I’d find idiots who think wielding a gun makes them a badass.”

“Why you-”

Carl, who, in his (admittedly, true) realization that Hanzo was a threat, had turned his back on Jesse. It was the work of an instant for the gunslinger to grab him from behind, snatch the gun with his left hand and crumple the barrel, before tossing it to the side and throwing the guy over his shoulder. He wheezed, stunned as he hands flailed uselessly on the linoleum. Jesse advanced on the one behind the counter, who squeaked and dropped his pistol, hands flying into the air above his head.

Hanzo remained where he was, both he and his daemon looking unimpressed.

“I’d suggest you gather your friends here and leave,” Jesse rumbled, left eye flashing red. “You don’t want to see what will happen if you stick around.”

The man scooped up his friends and left, stumbling off towards the woods. Jesse didn’t wait to see where they were headed, simply turning to Hanzo.

“Already sent their images to the local police force,” he replied. “I imagine they’ll be here within twenty minutes.”

Jesse turned towards the cashier with a friendly smile. The man stared blankly back. “Well, now that’s over with, how much do I owe you for these?”

\---

The trail was just what Jesse needed, and even Hanzo was struggling a little bit when they finally reached the peak. For a moment they just stood there, leaning on each other and breathing heavily, before they made their way to the lookout and collapsed on the bench. Sandy poked her nose out of Jesse’s bag. “Are we there?”

“Sure are, darlin’.”

“Wonderful. Let me know when you remember that I’m not built for the cold and return to somewhere with a heater like civilized people.”

Asahi scoffed. “At least you get to stay in the bag.”

“Save it, you have feathers to keep you warm.”

Mildly, Hanzo asked, “Sandy, may Asahi join you in the duffel?”

“I’ve only been asking for him to join me since we started.”

Jesse chuckled and helped tuck Asahi in, his tail feathers carefully coiled behind them. Immediately Sandy snuggled up to him, and Jesse shivered slightly at the feeling echoed on his own skin before turning to Hanzo and repeating his daemon’s motion.

“Thanks for this, honey,” Jesse murmured, spreading his serape over their laps for some warmth. “I know I promised we would relax, but-”

Hanzo interrupted him with a squeeze of his hand. “Think nothing of it, Jesse. We aren’t used to being idle without a purpose- it would make sense that you would get cabin fever.”

“Only got one sort of fever, darlin’, and it ain’t something I can do in public,” he responded, and Hanzo rolled his eyes and smacked his arm before snuggling in closer.

Jesse practically pulled him into his lap, and they looked out over the valley, content to enjoy the moment while it lasted.

\---

Hanzo may have been a disaster in the kitchen, but he could make a hot chocolate that would make angels weep. Jesse didn’t know or care how- all he wanted was the large mug of liquid chocolate nectar that was placed in his hands, and Hanzo cuddled up to him on the couch. It might be snowing outside but with the fireplace and his new serape, Jesse had all he needed.

They watched a movie as they drank the hot chocolate, their daemons dozing off in front of the dying fire. By the time the credits rolled it was dark, and Jesse dragged a blanket over them, not wanting to move.

“Maybe we should go somewhere warmer next year,” Hanzo murmured drowsily. “Ilios, or Australia, or maybe California.”

Jesse pulled Hanzo closer to him. “I’m plenty warm right here,” he said, kissing Hanzo’s forehead. “And I’m right where I want to be.”

“Ridiculous,” Hanzo replied, but there was a smile on his face and he sighed in pleasure when Jesse began running his fingers through his hair. “It is not the same thing.”

“This time last year I was alone and convinced I needed to stay that way, and now I’m with the man of my dreams on a romantic holiday getaway. Think it’s pretty obvious.”

Hanzo looked up at him with an unreadable expression before reaching up to give Jesse the sweetest kiss they’d ever shared. If he was feeling poetic, he would describe it as the best kiss ever received in mankind, easily blowing away the competition. As it was, he was rather distracted by the kiss itself, and the adorable nose nuzzle Hanzo gave afterwards.

“Merry Christmas, Jesse.”

“Merry Christmas, Hanzo.”.


End file.
